I still love you
by JoL1986
Summary: jenny and gibbs point of view about how they really feel about each other
1. Chapter 1

I still love you

This may be a one shot or if you would like me to make it longer please review.

Jenny's point of view

How do I tell the man who I left in Paris that I still love him and when he's going out with that mann woman. Every time I see them together all I want to do I go over to them and wipe the smug smile of her face and kiss the face off the only man I have ever loved and slap her in the face.

Looking down to the bullpen where he is I can see he's wearing jeans oh why does he have to look at me like he does and why did he have to wear jeans today when he knows they show more than the should.

While I'm looking over the rail that's above the bull pen I notice Jethro's team have all gone out, all accept the man that has been on my mind all bloody day and then he looks up and sees me looking at him, why did he have to look up when he did. Now I head back to my office just to get him off my mind if that's even possible.

Jethro's point of view

While I'm sat at my desk all I can think about is the only woman I ever loved and will love until the day I die. How can I tell her I still love her when every time she see's me I'm with Hollis mann, the two of them don't see eye to eye and it's all my fault.

Why does she have to always stand looking over the bull pen while I'm working and why the hell does she have to dress like that, wearing a short black skirt, fitted shirt and her famous black heels.

While my team are out working on a case I look up just in time to see her walk off in the direction of her office. Wondering what the hell she's up to I head towards her office only to be stopped by the one woman I didn't want to see.

Jenny's point of view

While I sit in my office I'm hoping he has followed me up here and then I can finally tell him how I feel and that I've never stopped loving him.

My only wish is that we can finally be together and just to be a couple like we should have been if I'd never left him and I'm hoping that Jethro feels the same and that secnev will let us be together as well but there's one person who will try and stop us and that's Hollis Mann.

The day he quit was one the hardest days in my life, he said goodbye to his team, kissed abby on the cheek and put his finger on her lips then he left with ducky, he didn't even have the guts to tell me face to face that he was leaving and he never even said goodbye to me that was what broke my heart but then I did do that to him in paris only I left him a note.

Jethro's point of view

I'm down here with Hollis when I should be up there with Jen and wishing Hollis would just go home or as far away from me as possible cause I'm only with her cause I can't have the woman I love.

The one woman I love most inn the world and I cant have her because I don't know if she feels the same way as I do.

I keep rubbing her nose in it by kissing hollis right there in front of her and hopefully making her jelous, I have no idea what to do when all I want to do is run up them stairs, into her office, locking the door behind me and telling her how much I love her and want to be with her for the rest of our lives.

Hollis keeps putting her hands on me and I cant help but think it's jennys hands on me just like she used todo in paris but their not, I want to tell jenny how I feel but I cant, I cant do it all again. Last time I told jenny how I felt was when we were both in paris and we were undercover acting as husband and wife, I hope she still knows how I feel about her even through I havent told her, I need to find the time to tell her how I really feel and I have to dump mann for jenny but how can I do it without hurting her to much. I want jenny so badly ive waited for nine years for her to come back into my life and when she does I rub her nose init and with Hollis of all people

I watch on as hollis gets into the lift and heads down to the parking lot, thinking this is my chance to tell her how I feel, I head upstairs and into her office slamming the door behind me and locking the door, I head towards her, my eyes no leaving her face.

Jenny's point of view

How can I stand here and watch another woman put her hands on the man I love and I cant do anything about it because I haven't told him yet, I need to find a way to get him up here without bringing her. As soon as I saw Mann putting her hand on him I should of gone down to the bullpen and kissed him in front of her and hopefully she would of got the message and taken the hint and left us alone.

What if I tell him how I really feel about him and he doesn't feel the same about me, how am I meant to work with him everyday and look him in the eye, oh them bright blue eyes, looking into them eyes again and wishing that I never left him and wondering if we'd still be together now.

Now he choose to follow me up here and why the hell is he locking my office door after he slams it. This might be my chance to tell him without being interrupted by her and hoping he doesn't get called away before ive had the chance.

Hope you like this short one not sure if to do a second chapter or a new story as to what happens next please review and let me know where to go from here


	2. Chapter 2

I still love you

So starting from where I left off on the last chapter

Chapter 2

Jethro's point of view

She's just sitting there at her desk while I look into her green eyes, them same green eyes that I fell in love with in Paris. She knows something is wrong because I slammed and locked her office door which I usually do when she calls me up here for a telling off but what she doesn't know is that I also told her secretary Cynthia to leave us alone so that we can shout and scream until I finally admit my true feelings for her.

Oh I do hope she feels the same way otherwise it will make things awkward between the two of us and I don't think I would be able to carry on working with her as my boss even through when we were in Paris I was her boss.

My mind travels back to Paris, Paris was very special for me cause I fell in love again something that I didn't think would happen especially after my first wife and my daughter both died, jenny and I were in Paris undercover my first op with her as my probie, and after a while I fell in love with Jenny Shepard and then she left me all alone in Paris with a dear john letter and her coat which I still have at my house in a box and put away where nobody knows about it…. But me. It took me two divorces and three different women to realise that my heart and soul belonged to Jenny and it didn't matter who I was with nobody could remove her from my mind and my heart would always belong to Jenny shepard even if she doesn't feel the same way.

Jenny's point of view.

Why did he have to come up now, I'm not ready to tell him how I feel yet and I ready do wish he would stop slamming my door cause if he carry's on there won't be a door to slam cause he would of broken the hinges.

Does he really have to keep looking at me while I sit at my desk trying to catch up on some reports that him and his team have given me to check over before we close the case.

Who knows what could happen if we start a shouting match and will it end up one of us having our heart broken by the other one and Cynthia is only outside my office she will be able to hear everything.

All I want to do right this minute is to go over to the man I love and wrap my arms around his neck and tell him how I feel and to never ever leave him or his side ever again, but I can't, how can I tell him how I feel just for him to tell me he doesn't feel the same way then I wont be able to carry on working with him as his boss and I would have to leave the job and the team, well Jethro's team and him again and I don't want to do that I've worked to hard to give it all up over him.

I know it's only a short one but I'm making chapter three the last one and I want to make it longer.

Please if you are reading it then please leave a review thanks for the reviews so far.


	3. Chapter 3

I STILL LOVE YOU

Carrying on from chapter two.

Chapter 3

Jethro's point of view.

I have to tell her how I feel now and then I can go dump Hollis Mann and maybe start my new life with the only woman who I love most in the world.

I have to find a way to tell her I love her without turning this into a shouting match and also without letting her get hurt by Hollis, so help me god if Hollis lays so much as one finger on Jen then all hell will break loose and I wont be responsible for my actions but I know that Jenny can handle herself and me if it comes to it and I also know that she can defend herself if she needed to too protect her from Hollis.

Jenny's point of view.

I have to tell the only man I love how I really feel now or I may never get another chance to tell him that he is the only man that I love or ever will love because my heart belongs to him and only him.

My only problem in telling him is, he already has a girlfriend and that is Hollis Mann and she really isn't my favourite person at the minute as she could be the one to steal my man only he doesn't know it yet.

Jethro's point of view.

As I'm about to tell her my feelings for her my phone rings, as I look down at the caller display I see her name HOLLIS as I answer it Jenny gives me that glare which I taught her all them years ago as I leave her office.

As I head down the stairs I look up and see Jen heading towards MTAC and I know she goes in there alone when she has a special op on and I also know for a fact that she only goes in there when she has something on her mind and needs space in which to do it and she doesn't have a op on at the moment and I really want to follow her in there and tell her that she is the only woman for me but I have to go and see what the hell Hollis wants and try and keep my feelings to myself for now.

Jenny's point of view.

Why did his phone have to ring right at the moment when I had just about plucked up the courage to tell the man who has been in my life for so long how much I bloody love him and that he has never been off my mind ever since I left him at the airport in Paris all them years ago and that no man has ever come close.

No, no man ever made me feel the way Jethro did, the way he made me feel was like I was the only woman or person in the world and the way he would hold me when ever we were on an op together and I would fall asleep on his shoulder but when I woke I would be laid on his lap with his arms wrapped around me and that was his way of protecting me from the outside world.

Oh being in his strong arms and nothing could ever harm me and I always felt protected even if he was just holding my hand in his when we were on that Paris op pretending to be husband and wife, I can't wait any longer to tell him how I feel so I might as well go down and tell him but I cant cause she's there and I may never get the chance caused she is always with him so I am just going to leave him a voice mail and just hope he get it and that he understands why I've done it this way and not face to face.

 _ **Jenny's voice mail to Jethro.**_

 _ **Hi Jethro it's only me, I'm not sure how to say this but here goes, for the past few days or even months I've been trying to find a way to tell you something but I've always lost the courage or you've been called away or you've been with Hollis Mann and I just lost the bottle telling you face to face and this is the easiest way to tell you that you mean the world to me and you always were on my mind and well I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I never stopped loving you. You Jethro you're the only man I want in my life and I should never have left you in Paris without telling you how much you mean to me and now that I'm back working with you I want you back if you'll have me, cause I want you so much my heart hurts every time I see you or I hear your voice there I've said all I wanted to the rest is up to you. Bye Jethro I love you so much your Jen.**_

There I've left him the voice mail telling him how I feel and how much I love him, I'm just hoping that he picks it up and not Hollis because then we really will have problems and I may end up losing my friend, my soul mate and my man.

Jethro's point of view

My cell phone begins to ring and I notice her name only I cant answer it as I'm with hollis, she will only get suspicious and I know Jen will leave a message and when I'm on my own I'll listen to it and I'll head up to her office.

I wish Hollis would leave me alone so I can listen to the voice message Jen has left cause I know she did, there's the symbol alerting me there's one.

Half an hour has passed and now Hollis has finally left me alone cause I told her we weren't working out, I can listen to the voice mail and finally listen to what jenny wanted me for.

 _ **Jethro listens to jenny's voice mail to him.**_

 _ **Hi Jethro it's only me, I'm not sure how to say this but here goes, for the past few days or even months I've been trying to find a way to tell you something but I've always lost the courage or you've been called away or you've been with hollis Mann and I just lost the bottle telling you face to face and this is the easiest way to tell you that you mean the world to me and you always were on my mind and well I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I never stopped loving you. You Jethro you're the only man I want in my life and I should never have left you in Paris without telling you how much you mean to me and now that I'm back working with you I want you back if you'll have me, cause I want you so much my heart hurts every time I see you or I hear your voice there I've said all I wanted to the rest is up to you. Bye Jethro I love you so much your Jen.**_

Bloody hell jen why didn't you tell me how you felt and why didn't you tell me any of this when you had the chance to.

I look up and see her walking towards MTAC again and walks in. when did she come back out and now she's gone back in and now I'll have to wait until she has finished in there. She must have a op to over see and knowing her she will have it locked out just so I can't enter and ask her about the voice mail she left me.

Sorry it has taken a while for this update I've had a few personal things going on and with that and work I haven't had a minute to do anything.

Please read and leave a review and I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and I'll post as soon as I've finished it


End file.
